Rebecca and the Sorcerer's Stone
by RogueMetamorph
Summary: Rebecca Sherwood has never really had friends, only spells and potions. So now that she has her letter, she's excited to be going to Hogwarts. It's there she meets Harry, Ron and Hermione which starts the adventure of a lifetime. Eventual Harry/OC.
1. Rebecca Adhara Sherwood

**Author's Note: Hya! This is my version of how Harry Potter happened because I thought it'd be fun to do. I do not own Harry Potter 1-7 in book form or in movie form, those both are owned by JK Rowling I believe. Anyway, I love it, but don't own it. I also don't own anything else i mention in here that may be up for question. I only own Rebecca as far as she goes, and her parents. Especially her mum. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Name: Rebecca Adhara Sherwood<p>

Parents: Gregory and Ambrosia Sherwood

Gifts: Witch and a Metamorphmagus

Blood-Status: Pure Blood

Status: Well off (Rich)

True Features: Unknown

Current Features:

Hair: Straight Bleach Bottle Blonde

Eyes: Golden

Age: 11

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

House: Yet to be determined

Patronus: Unknown

Friends: (Family friends, otherwise none) Draco Malfoy, Cedric Diggory

Known Spells and Potions: TONS

* * *

><p>When I was born, my parents Gregory and Ambrosia Sherwood knew that their daughter was no ordinary witch. It wasn't because they were stuck up in thinking I would achieve great and wonderful things. They knew I was no ordinary witch because when I was born I had bright blue eyes like my mother, and dark brown hair. But a half hour later I had blond hair like my mother and bright purple, yes purple, eyes.<p>

I, their beautiful little baby girl was a Metamorphmagus, a rare type of witch, similar to that of a fictional shape shifter, or a wizard with an endless supply of Polyjuice Potion.

Immediately my parents set to making sure that no one knew of my gifts, so I wouldn't be used and be considered a secret weapon… or at least that was what they told me.

Once I was old enough, my father made sure to try to teach me about my abilities and how to use them and how to hide them. It was very frustrating since he was not a Metamorphmagus himself and did not fully understand the rules and limitations behind being one.

When I was six he told me that I should choose one appearance and make that my own, but not use my actual appearance, so that way no one would know what I actually looked like. I, being a six-year-old mothers girl, then adopted the appearance that was most like my mother's, light golden hair, and deathly pale skin, but golden eyes like my fathers instead of blue.

As I grew up, my father nearly force fed me knowledge of magic and spells so that I would be ahead of other children once I was sent to Hogwarts. My mother didn't really object to me being forced to learn such things at such a young age, but made sure that I had fun as well.

My parents and I also traveled all around the world as I grew up, seeing new and different things such as the US and how muggles lived. I was taught all things of muggles by my mother though I am pretty sure that my father didn't like it much.

I received my Hogwarts letter was a happy day for the whole family, though for different reasons. I looked forward to Hogwarts and friends, which I seemed to lack an amount of.

I think my mother, Ambrosia, looked forward to me being able to learn and be free of the house that I never seemed to leave, and be away from my father. But my father, Gregory, however, looked forward to me becoming a Slytherin and becoming popular with the Malfoy boy.

I feared this, the clashing wishes of my father and I. I never seemed to make my father happy no matter how hard I tried, and truth be told, I did not want to be in the Slytherin House.

My mother always told me that no matter which house I was put in that she would be happy for me, but deep down I knew that my mother wished that I would be placed in Gryffindor House. I personally wanted to be apart of that House, ever since I had read the history about all of the Houses and the people who had come from each.

I never seemed to be able to do anything that didn't anger my father or make myself happy, but I hoped that now that I was going to Hogwarts, things would change.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry, i had to get all of the backstory out of the way though. Now on to the actually story! BTW: Please reveiw... please... if you don't I'll cry!<strong>


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

I walked out of the changing room on the train in my new robes, my wand in my special sheath that my father had gotten me, my traveling purse on my shoulder and my eyes down as I walked along the narrow hall.

I felt more nervous that I had ever felt before as my hands shook within the deep sleeves of my robe. I suddenly wished that my mother hadn't fixed my hair so that the front pieces were braided back and away from my face, my bangs could only do me so much good, and I certainly couldn't grow them out now, or someone might notice the sudden length.

As I walked down the narrow hall, I tried not to bump into the people that passed me and were coming out of the rooms. I glanced up, looking through the windows at every one I passed, hoping to find an empty one, or one with a very shy kid in it that wouldn't notice me. But on my second walk down the train I realized that there was only one room that wasn't full, one that had two boys in it.

The first boy had short ginger colored hair with a round face that looked about my age. I was pretty that I had met him before… Weasel? Weasling? I wasn't sure.

The other boy I knew I had never seen before. He had short black hair and bright blue eyes much like my own. He also had round glasses that I was sure would have looked stupid on anyone but him, but they had a piece of tape in the center holding them together.

My heart was hammering in my chest and my face was already lighting up but I knew, boys or not, this was the only room that wasn't full.

Hesitantly, keeping my head down, I slid the door open as the two boys looked up at me. "Hi… the other rooms are full… may I sit here?" I asked quietly.

"Go ahead," the boy with the dark hair offered. I quickly shut the door and sat down as far away from them as possible, my side pressed against the wall as I looked down at my traveling bag.

"I'm Ron by the way! Ron Weasley," the red head said to both the dark haired boy and I

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," the dark haired boy said easily.

My eyes went wide as I looked at the boy that sat in the room with me, not believing my ears. Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? "So it's true!" Ron exclaimed. "Do you really have the... The…" Ron tried to say, as he gestured toward his forehead.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"The scar?" Ron finished in a whisper.

"Oh!" Harry quickly smiled, brush his bangs out of the way so that Ron and I could see the thin but scraggly scar on his forehead.

"Wicked," I murmured, but regretted it, immediately dropping my eyes when the two boys looked at me.

"What's your name then?" Harry asked politely.

"Rebecca… Rebecca Sherwood," I said looking up at him as I felt my face heat further. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," I murmured, letting a dim smile Ambrosia my face as I looked at them.

The woman with the trolley rolled by then, smiling sweetly as she looked in on the three of us. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

"No, thanks, I'm all set," Ron said sadly, holding up a lump of something in clear wrapping.

"You dear?" the woman asked me.

"No thank, ma'am," I said politely, smiling up at the woman.

I watched as Harry looked from Ron's lump of… something, to his sad face and then to me, and then began to dig around his pocket. "We'll take the lot," he announced, pulling a hand full of coins from his pocket.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed.

Not five minutes later, Ron and Harry were sitting on the same seat, a huge amount of candy and treats spread out between them as they picked through it and ate random bits. I sat in Ron's old spot, next to the window, as I giggled as Ron and his rat Scabbers both stuffed their faces.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" Harry asked.

"They mean every flavor! There's chocolate, peppermint and also, spinach, liver, and tripe. George sweared he got booger flavored one once,"

At the last comment Harry removed the bean he had in his mouth, his nose wrinkled. He then picked up another piece of candy, this time a little container with a wire hanging out of it, the lid proclaiming the candy to be Chocolate Frogs. "These aren't real frogs are they?"

"It's just a spell," I put in, drawing Harry's attention. "I never really liked the idea of eating a chocolate frog that had just been jumping around. Plus, the chocolate isn't that great,"

"But it's the cards you want," Ron continued. "Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about five hundred me self," Harry pulled the wire and opened the lid, revealing a frog which immediately jumped from the container onto the window between Harry and I. "Watch it!" Ron exclaimed before the frog jumped out the window and was blown away by the wind. "That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with,"

"I've got Dumbledore!" Harry said smiling as he looked at his card.

"I've got about six of him," Ron commented.

"My mother says that he's a great wizard. My father says he's daft," I commented as I looked up at Harry from my book, _I, Coriander_.

When Harry looked back down, his eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Hey, he's gone!"

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said quickly, as if it were common knowledge.

At the sound of my giggle, Ron looked up at me and then down at the rat in his lap, who had his head in a box of candy.

"This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic isn't he?"

"Just a little bit," I commented shyly.

"Fred, one of my brothers, gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked Harry and I.

"Yeah!" Harry said quickly while I just nodded.

Ron picked up his wand and cleared his throat dramatically before beginning. "Sun-" But he was cut off when a girl appeared in the doorway.

I looked up at the girl who sighed in exasperation. Her hair was a sandy brown that seemed to frizz a bit around her, and curly as it touched and went past her shoulders. This girl had an air of intelligence and annoyingness about her that immediately made me want to scrunch my nose.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," she said quickly, sounding as if she were enunciating unnecessarily to make herself sound smarter.

"No," Ron said shortly.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then," the girl said quickly, lifting her chin a notch as she looked down her button nose at him.

Ron cleared his throat again and began the spell. "Sunshine Daisies Butter Mellow… Turn this stupid fat rat yellow," A small light flashed and the rat squeaked and pulled it's head out of the box, but remained brown.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself but they've all worked for me," she said matter-of-factly before taking out her wand and moving to sit next to me, pointing her wand in Harry's face, making his eyes go crossed. "For example: _Oculus Reparo_,"

I knew this spell and smiled as the piece of tape in the middle of Harry's glasses whipped up and disappeared, leaving his glasses fixed. "That's better isn't it?" As Harry pulled his classes off the girl's eyes went wide as she realized who she was talking to. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled and looked over at me.

"I'm Rebecca Sherwood," I said instantly, shaking Hermione's hand.

"And you are…?" Hermione said, turning to Ron, sounding disgusted as she looked over at him, his mouth brimming with sweets.

"I'm Ron Weasley,"

"Pleasure," Hermione said sarcastically. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," With that Hermione stood and made to leave before turning back to Ron. "You've dirt on your nose by the way. Did you know? Just there,"

I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my book.

Not an hour later, the train pulled to a stop and everyone began to get off the train. I followed close behind Harry and Ron, since they were the only two I knew besides Hermione, and I was too afraid of getting lost.

"Right then. First years this way, please! First years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up!" I heard a kind voice boom near me. I looked up to see a very tall, very big, very hairy man holding a lamp standing near them. "Hello Harry!"

"Hya Hagrid!" Harry greeted.

"Right, then. This way to the boats. Come on now, follow me," Hagrid called again, beginning to walk off.

* * *

><p>After leaving the boats and entering the castle, I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione closely, and ended up beside them as the whole group of first years stopped in front of an elegant looking woman with a pointed hat.<p>

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses," My heart clenched at the thought of being sorted. "They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup,"

"Trevor!" A boy exclaimed at he pushed past me to pick up a stray frog. The professor stared down at him with one delicate eyebrow raised. The boy shrugged and murmured, "Sorry," before getting back in line.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily," the professor finished, before turning and going back into the hall, leaving us.

"So it's true then," A voice rang, causing everyone to focus on the white haired boy leaning lazily against the stair railing. I immediately recognized him as Draco Malfoy, the son of one of my father's friends. Personally, Draco Malfoy reminded me of a Dementor because no matter what I was doing, he always managed to suck the fun from it and make me feel small. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts,"

Whispers erupted around them. "Harry Potter?"

Draco continued, staring right at Harry. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy…" Draco stepped forward, standing a step up and in front of Harry. "Draco Malfoy," A poorly hidden laugh sounded beside me and I looked up in surprise at Ron. "Think my name's funny do you?" Draco challenged. "No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley," They both glared at each other before Draco turned his gaze back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there,"

Draco put out his hand for a handshake. I silently willed Harry not to take his hand as I watched Harry shortly debate it before slightly smiling. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for my self thanks,"

Draco's expression changed as he glared at Harry before he turned his gaze on me. "Rebecca, it's good to see you. I bet you aren't the type to go around with these…"

Draco didn't even finish the sentence as he smiled down at me. I dropped my eyes from his face and put my hands behind my back, hoping that if I stayed silent that he would go away. I didn't want to make the boy angry, but I certainly didn't want to go with him, no matter what my father said about the family. I felt the daggers shooting from Draco's eyes after a long moment of silence before I heard the tapping of heals as a woman came toward us. I looked up in time to watch Professor McGonagall lightly tap Draco on the shoulder, causing him to look back at her before moving back to where he had been.

I sighed in relief and looked up at the professor as she addressed the rest of us. "We're ready for you. Follow me,"

We all followed her into the Great Hall, taking in the splendor of the wondrous room. I walked beside Hermione, behind Ron and Harry, looking up at the ceiling which had been bewitched to look like the night sky. I had actually read about it somewhere and knew the spell, but hadn't actually tried to the spell before.

Apparently Hermione caught me looking up at the ceiling and decided to show off a bit. "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History," I just smiled and kept quiet, as usual.

The first years were brought to a stop at the front of the hall. "Will you wait along here please," Professor McGonagall murmured before addressing the rest of the room. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words,"

"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you," We all whispered to each other, slightly wide eyed at the announcement.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall began, getting everyone's attention. "you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," She picked up a scroll, and then the sorting hat before looking down at the scroll and reading off the name. "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione froze beside me, and then began to mutter to herself as she walked up to the front and sat down on the stool.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you," Ron murmured.

The sorting hat suddenly gained a face and began to mutter to itself while atop Hermione's head. "… Right. Okay, Gryffindor!" All of the students at the Gryffindor table began to cheer, standing up and clapping as Hermione hopped off the stool and moved to her new home.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Before the sorting hat was even set on Draco's head the sorting hat called out; "Slytherin!" All of the students at the Slytherin table stood up and cheered as they greeted their newest member.

"There's no witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Ron murmured to Harry making me uneasy at the thought of being put into Slytherin.

"Susan Bones!"

"Ow!" Harry hissed beside me, clutching his forehead as he looked up at one of the professors. I looked up to see Severus Snape, a friend of my parents, watching Harry.

"Harry, what is it?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. Nothing, I'm fine," Harry said quickly, looking back up toward the front of the room.

"… I know! Hufflepuff!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron's eyes went wide as he slowly walked up to the sorting hat.

"Ha!" the hat exclaimed, making both Professor McGonagall and Ron jump. "Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered again as I watched Ron sigh in relief.

"Harry Potter!"

There was an uneasy silence as everyone waited for Harry to walk up to the front of the room to be sorted. As soon as the hat was placed on Harry's head it began to mutter to itself for a long minute. "… Better be… Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly again as Harry smiled widely, running over to Ron as everyone greeted him.

It took four more people before Professor McGonagall finally got to me nearly scaring me when she yelled out my name. "Rebecca Sherwood!"

I dropped my eyes down and went to sit on the stool. I felt it when the hat slipped onto my head, nearly covering my eyes. It began to mutter to itself above me.

"Hmmm… another difficult decision, very difficult. Talent. Plenty of brains, too. Some courage hidden beneath the shyness. But where…"

"Gryffindor, please, Gryffindor," I chanted quietly as I stared down at my hands, hoping that mere will power would put me into that house.

"Gryffindor? Hmm?" the Sorting Hat suddenly answered back, surprising me. "I see that you have a need to prove yourself by being in Slytherin, but that's not where you want to be," it muttered.

"Gryffindor. Please," I pleaded.

"Hmm… I think you will be…" My heart stopped. "Gryffindor!"

My biggest smile broke across my face against my will when I heard that name. "Thank you," I whispered before the Sorting Hat was removed from my head. I nearly skipped off the stage as I made my way over to the Gryffindor table, smiling shyly at all of the students that were cheering for me, including Harry, Ron and Hermione.

After the sorting was over, Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon against her glass and said, "Your attention please,"

Professor Dumbledore stood and waved his arms. "Let the feast begin!"

A huge amount of food appeared on the table and immediately began to eat and chat. I sat quietly beside Ron as he stuffed his face this drum sticks, one in each hand, and across from Hermione listening contently as everyone talked.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle, Mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out!" I heard a boy say down the table from me.

"Say Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry suddenly asked the House prefect that sat next to him. I glanced over my shoulder to the front table to see Professor Snape.

"Oh, Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house," Percy answered.

"What's he teach?" Harry asked.

"Potions," I interrupted, drawing the surprised eyes of my house mates, making my face warm up.

"Yes," Percy continued, drawing the attention back to him. "But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years,"

As Ron reached for yet another drum stick, a ghost like head popped up from the middle of them, making every only yell in surprise, even me. "Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor," the ghost greeted as he ghosted the rest of the way out of the table. Suddenly more ghosts began to fly in, making their own entrance some flying in elegantly, some moaning and hollering, some flying around at breakneck speeds.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked politely.

"Dismal. Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied," Sir Nicholas said sadly beginning to float away.

"I know you!" Ron exclaimed drawing the ghost's attention. "You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind," he said proudly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Nicholas," I said quietly, causing the ghost to smile down at me.

"'Nearly headless'? How can you be 'nearly' headless?" Hermione asked, over enunciating her words again.

"Like this," Sir Nicholas stated, nearly pulling his whole head off, revealing the inside of his neck. I scrunched my noses and watched as the ghost righted his head and floated away.

* * *

><p>Later, Percy lead us all through Hogwarts till we reached the stairs where he stopped us. "This is the most direct part to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change," I stared up the tall tower at the stairs which were in fact moving and switching at that very moment.<p>

As my group walked up the stairs they watched and pointed to each of the pictures, each moving and responding to them. On painting was of a girl in a white dress which smiled down at them and curtsied, smiling particularly at Harry who walked in front of me.

"I think she fancies you," I murmured to him over his shoulders as I watched the tips of his ears turn red.

Next we came to a large picture of a large woman who sat elegantly, staring at us all with watchful eyes as we approached. "Password?" she asked Percy.

"Caput Draconis," And with that, the painting swung open like a door, revealing a small doorway which Percy quickly stepped through, leaving the rest of us to follow. "Follow me. Gather around here," Percy called as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all came to a stop in front of him. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys' dormitories is upstairs and down to your left. Girls the same on your right. You'll find all your belonging have already been brought up,"

Hermione immediately smiled and linked her arm with mine, dragging me upstairs and into the girls' dormitory. I took in the room in one sweep of my eyes. Each bed was a canopy bed with long red curtains that went all the way to the floor. Also beside every other bed was a small bed side table with a mirror with cups atop them. Each bed was between windows and centered around the middle of the room which had a stove to heat the room up in winter.

I immediately spotted my trunk which sat at the end of my bed along with two other bags, one of which had all of my school books in it, the other with her advanced school books. Atop one of the side tables sat a cage with a tan owl inside with dark brown spots on it's wings, indicating that it was a girl. I smiled at the sight of my owl, a gift from my mother before I left for Hogwarts. I had named it Athena since in Greek mythology the Goddess of Wisdom's sign was an owl.

"Where is your bed, Rebecca? Mine's here," Hermione sang as she went to sit on her bed, the bed next to mine, pulling one of her bags into her lap, removing a school book. "I have a bunch of school books. If you want you can look through some of my advanced books," Hermione said quickly.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I too had advanced books, but I didn't feel the need to tell Hermione that. I just smiled and nodded as I went to my trunk at the end of my bed. I quickly pulled out my pajama's and my own blanket, laying them both on my bed before putting a picture of my parents on the nightstand next to my bed along with my book.

"You have the bed next to mine!" Hermione smiled, walking over to me as I picked up my pajamas again. "We'll be good friends," Hermione then spied the picture of my parents behind me and squinted her eyes at it. "Are those your parents?" she asked.

I nodded as she got closer to stare at it, before I made for the bathroom to change before the other girls came in.


	3. First Day

The next day Hermione woke me up early, not a good idea, and the two of us walked to our first class with Professor McGonagall together, all the while Hermione spouting random facts on things she had learned. I had long since tuned her out, but when we entered the classroom, the talking finally stopped. Inside the classroom were long lines of desks and a cat sitting on the desk at the head of the room.

"Where is Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked as she set down her books at her desk. The cat suddenly jumped from it's perch and morphed into Professor McGonagall herself, dressed in her dark green robes and wearing her spectacles.

"You're an Animagus?" I asked smiling as Professor McGonagall walked up to me.

"You are correct in your assessment, Miss Sherwood. I am surprised you knew that," Professor McGonagall commented.

"My father insisted that I learn of magic and whatnot ahead of time so I didn't come into it blindly. I've read up on Animagus' because I found the thought of being one so interesting," I commented, getting a surprised look from Hermione.

"Well, Miss Sherwood, I know your father and am not surprised by his… over exuberance in teaching you early, though I am surprised that you were allowed to read about such a thing," Professor McGonagall said quickly as she turned to the front of the room and began writing down the assignment. "Though, Miss Sherwood, I would not become an Animagus lightly," she said turning to smile at me. "The flees are quiet irritating if your patronus if any sort of mammal,"

I smiled shyly and nodded as I took my seat beside Hermione and began the assignment the professor was writing on the board, even though class had not already begun.

Before long students began piling into the room and began to assignment and Professor McGonagall then returned to her spot on her desk, as a cat, and watched over the students as they wrote.

I, after the class had officially started, couldn't help but notice that two particular boys were not at their seats, and were missing. But before long the doors burst open and hurried steps came up the aisle, drawing everyone's attention. Hermione looked up and rolled her eyes at the boys while I looked up and smiled, waving to Harry and Ron.

"Whew! We made it," Ron sighed loudly as he slowed his steps. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

At that, Professor McGonagall jumped into the air and morphed before landing and walking in human form up to them, much like she had done to Hermione and I.

I have a feeling you're going to find out Ron.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said quickly as Harry stared at her wide eyed.

"Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you might be on time,"

"We got lost," Harry said shyly, stuttering a bit.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats,"

* * *

><p>The next class of the day made me both smile and cringed at the same time. Potions. I, despite my many bad experiences with my father over potions, loved making them and seemed to have a knack for it. But on the other hand, the teacher for the class was Professor Snape, friend of my parents, and didn't seem to have any kind of nice side to him.<p>

I now sat between Harry and Hermione as the two talked to everyone besides me, but I didn't mind much, I enjoyed hearing others conversations around me as I got to know them without them knowing. That's how I knew I liked Harry and Ron, they were really nice to the people around them, except maybe Hermione who didn't do much to dissuade their opinion, like maybe acting less know-it-all-ish.

Suddenly the door swung open, hitting the stone wall with a bang as Professor Snape rushed in, his black robes billowing around him until he reached the front of the room.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making," Snape announced as his eyes roved over the students in the room until he looked from me to Draco. "However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death," Then Snape's eyes touched on someone. "Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention,"

I looked over at Harry to see him writing and quickly nudged him with my elbow until he looked at me and then up at Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand sprang up beside me as Harry remained silent, Hermione looking as is she were about to pee her pants. Shyly I raised my hand to barely above my head, though I knew Snape would not be calling on me.

"You don't know? Well let's try again. Where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir,"

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir,"

I slowly lowered my hand until I was looking down at my notebook where I began to make note of the answers, for I knew he would start yelling at us to write it down at any moment.

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as Draco smiled happily at Harry.

"Clearly Hermione and Rebecca know. It's a pity not to ask them," Harry exclaimed suddenly, making me jump as I put my quill back in my ink well.

"Silence," Snape said calmly as students began to whisper and chuckle amongst themselves.

After a moment of glaring, Professor Snape walked over to where Harry sat and place a seat in front of him before sitting, crossing his arms on the table as he stared at Harry.

"Put your hand down you silly girl," Professor Snape hissed at Hermione, causing her to drop her hand. "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is called the Draft of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for monkswood and wolfs bane, they are the same plant which is also goes by the name of aconite," he announced before his eyes moved from me to the boy sitting on the other side of Harry. "Well, why aren't you all copying this down?"

Immediately every student, except me of course, grabbed their quills and opened their books and began writing notes. Professor Snape then moved to the front of the classroom and sat at his desk.

"And Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken from your house for your classmate's cheek," Professor Snape commented as Draco chuckled as he smiled back at Harry.

The professor looked up again from his notes to glare at Harry when he noticed that I wasn't writing.

"Miss Sherwood,"

His suddenly sharp voice made me jump and wish I had been pretending to write down the notes. I looked up at him shyly as he watched me like a predator watches it's prey.

"Shouldn't you be copying down notes?"

"I'm finished already, sir," I said clearly as my face turned red from the attention from the other students, and I tried desperately to keep my hair from running a bright reddish color that seemed to be flaring over my cheeks.

In one smooth moment Professor Snape got up from his seat and moved to stand in front of my in nearly a blink of an eye. He snatched up my closed book and opened it to the first page where I had neatly written down the ingredients and put their usage and where you might find them.

As I stared at the back of my notebook, avoiding eye contact, I felt Snape's eyes on me, burning into my forehead until he handed me my notebook back.

"Indeed you have, Miss Sherwood, and well written. As much as it pains me… five points… _to_ Gryffindor,"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the professor.

* * *

><p>"Eye of rabbit, harp sting hum, turn this water into rum... Eye of rabbit harp sting hum, turn this water into rum," Seamus repeated over and over again, each time into the cup to see if he had achieved his goal.<p>

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry murmured to me.

I looked over at Seamus and rolled my eyes before leaning over to whisper, "He's trying to turn the water to rum. He actually managed to make tea yesterday, before-" The glass of water in front of Seamus exploding cut me off but finished my sentence well enough for Harry to understand.

The sound of an owl made everyone smiled as Ron said, "Mail's here,"

Owl's appeared out of the sky light and flew about the Hall, dropping scrolls, papers and packages down on the students. Hermione received a letter while Ron received a letter and a rolled up news paper which Harry borrowed. I received a letter from my mothers owl which immediately flew off. Beside me Neville opened a package revealing a small clear orb with grey smoke floating around inside.

"Hey look! Neville's got a Remembrall," a boy yelled from farther down the table.

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something," Hermione announced as the smoke turned red.

"The only problem is I can't remember what I have forgotten," Neville sad quickly staring at the orb.

I just smiled and looked back down at my own mail, opening the letter from mum. It mostly talked life without me home and hoping I was having fun and asking about my friends. It also hinted at my father's annoyance at the fact that I was not a Slytherin or a close friend of Draco Malfoy. I just folded the letter back up and put back in the envelope, planning on answering it later.

"Hey Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts," Harry said quickly to Ron, looking down at the newspaper. I glanced over at the newspaper, questioning my own eyes since it was nearly impossible to break into Gringotts. "Listen; 'Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins were acknowledging the breach insist nothing was taken. The vault in question number 713 had been emptied earlier that very same day.' That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to," Harry murmured to the us all to look at each other in wonder.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, class,"<p>

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch,"

"Good afternoon Amanda, good afternoon, Rebecca," Madame Hooch greeted as she passed us. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up," I quickly did so along with the rest of the class. "Now stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up',"

"Up!" Immediately, my broom sprang up from the ground and into my hand, nearly knocking me over with it's enthusiasm. I looked around and noticed Harry's and Malfoy's brooms had done the same.

I just sighed and held the broom though. Flying on a broomstick was not one of my talents. Fair at it, yes, great at it, no. Flying alone got me a good yelling at from my father, so I usually stuck with potions and spells.

Beside me, Hermione was having issues getting her broom to come to her, while farther down the line, Ron's broom suddenly swung up and hit him in the nose. Which gave both Harry and I a fit of chuckles.

"Oh shut up, Harry," Ron exclaimed, though I could see a hint of a smile on his face.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down," Everyone nodded and mounted their brooms, me, readying myself for bit of embarrassment. "On my whistle. Three, two-" EEEEEEK!

Neville began to hover on his broom and immediately began to freak out as he kept going higher. "Mr. Longbottom. Mr.- Mr. Longbottom!"

"Down! Down! Neville!" Everyone yelled as Neville flew off and began to crash into everything until he started flying at the first year group, causing everyone to dive out of the way as he flew by. As Neville came into view again, his cloak got caught on a statue and his broom flew out from under him. Suddenly he dropped to the ground in a heap, causing most of the girls to gasp in fright.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madame Hooch yelled as she ran over to Neville to proclaim that he had a broken wrist. "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say 'Quidditch',"

And with that she and Neville were gone.

"Did you see his face?" Draco laughed, holding Neville's Remembrall which he must have dropped. "If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat ass,"

"Shut up, Draco," I exclaimed, stepping up to the boy while glaring at the boy as his eyes landed on me.

"Or what?" Draco challenged, moving to stand over me. I shrunk away as my courage dissipated which left Draco smiling.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said firmly, stepping up to him with his hand outstretched.

Draco turned and smiled. "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find," Draco stepped on his broom and riding through the crowd. "How about on the roof?' he smiled as he flew high up into the air. "What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond you reach?" Draco called down.

Harry moved to get on his broom when Hermione and I stepped up beside him. "Harry! No way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides you don't even know how to fly," Hermione said quickly before Harry flew off without a word.

"What an idiot," I murmured to Hermione who gave me a nod.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened.

"Is that so?" Draco smiled as he tossed the Remembrall into the air again. He had just caught it when Harry flew at him, grabbing for the ball, but Malfoy spun all the way around the broom and up sitting on his broom again, smiling back at Harry. "Have it your way, then!"

This that he chucked it into the air, leaving Harry to speed past him and after it, catching it easily before he ran through a window. Everyone began to cheer loudly for Harry, forgetting Draco completely. Everyone ran at him as he landed, cheering him on and saying how completely wicked it all had been.

However, I spotted McGonagall a mile off. "Harry Potter! Follow me," The Slytherin kids began to chuckle softly beside me and I felt heat rise up in me, not embarrassment. Anger.

"Shows him right," Draco murmured.

* * *

><p>"Seeker? But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in…"<p>

"A century. According to McGonagall," Harry finished for Ron as we made our way down the halls.

"Well done Harry! Wood's just told us!" one of Ron's brother smiled as he walked up beside us, the two brothers flanking us.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Beaters," Ron explained.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloody up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game Quidditch,"

"Brutal! But, nobody's died in years. Someone vanishes occasionally,"

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

With that the split off from us as we entered one of the courtyards.

"Oh go on Harry! Quidditch is great," I encouraged him.

"Best game there is, and you'll be great too!" Ron agreed.

"But I've never even played Quidditch!" Harry exclaimed, turning too us. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself," Hermione said, appearing beside me. "It's in your blood,"

The three of us looked at her confused as she gestured for us to follow her, leading us to a display case, where she pointed to the name James Potter, inscribed on a plaque.

"Whoa! Harry, you never told me your father was a seeker too!" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't know…" Harry said, his eyes transfixed on his fathers name.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, it's spooky! Hermione knows move about you than you do!" Ron exclaimed as we walked up a flight of changing stairs.<p>

"Who doesn't?" Harry sighed before the staircase lurched and began to swing outward. "What's happening?"

"The staircases change, remember?" I said quickly holding onto the railing for dear life. As the staircase stopped I took in a sigh of relief.

"Let's go this way," Harry said, taking the step two at a time to the next level.

"Before the staircase moves again," Ron agreed as Harry led the four of us through the door on the level.

As soon as we walked through the door, we were all greeted by huge ugly statues, a cold draft, darkness and cobwebs. "Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here in the creepy room?"

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden!" Hermione immediately yelled at me. At her movement as she wheeled on me, the nearest torch lit up, causing us all to jump.

"Let's go,"

We all turned as a cat meowed, to see Filch's cat sitting in the doorway, it's red eyes watching us as if we were her prey.

"Filch's cat!"

"Run!"

We all turned tail and ran down the dark hallway. "Quick, let's hide through that door!" Harry yelled, but as we reached, Harry yanked at the door to no avail. "It's locked!'

"That's it we're done for!" Ron cried.

I rolled my eyes, taking out my wand. "Seriously? Move over," I sighed aiming my wand at the door latch. "_Alohomora!_" I whispered. When light shined through the keyhole I smiled and opened the door, pushing everyone inside.

"Alohomora?" Ron asked turning back to me as I closed the door.

"It's a standard spell. Not that hard," I said rolling my eyes again.

I moved away from the door to Harry's side as Ron and Hermione watched the door for Filch, but stopped when I got an eye full of what this room hid. Before me was a three headed dog with a spiked collar on each neck. I froze where I stood and watched it for a moment, taking in the fact that one of it's paws was resting over a trapdoor. When it began to wake up as Hermione and Ron walked up beside Harry and I, my eyes widened.

"… locked,"

"And for good reason,"

The dog stood up and growled at us angrily.

"AHHHH!" we all screamed before turning tail and bolting out the door, turning to try to close the door again. Snapping jaws were right behind the door as we all pushed until the door clicked shut and we jumped backward.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron yelled as we ran out of the third floor and up the stairs to the common room. "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?"

"You don't use your eyes do you?" I said quickly. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice… the three!" Ron exclaimed.

"It was standing on a trap door. It wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something," I said as we all came to a stop at our doors into our rooms.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"That's right," Hermione interrupted. "Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get killed or worse… expelled," With that she turned and went into our room.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," Ron murmured to us, making me smile as I followed Hermione.


	4. Trolls, Episkey, and Friends

"One of a wizard's most rudimental skill is levitation… or the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers?" Professor Flitwick asked, which Hermione responded by lifting her feather before quickly putting it down when she realized it was a rhetorical question. "Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The 'Swish and Flick'. Everyone?" We all lifted our wands and did the motion. "Just 'Swish and Flick'. Good! Oh and annunciate! Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then!"

I sighed in relief. Finally! I already knew this spell and had nearly needed to bang my head against the table at the slow pace we had been going.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," I said clearly, slowly lifting my feather into the air, making it float about the room.

"Oh! Well done! See here everyone, Miss Sherwood's done it!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed happily as he watched me lower the feather back down onto the table.

I noticed most peoples attention on me, but most of all I noticed Hermione's sidelong glare.

"_Wingardium Leviosa! Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron growled on the other side of Hermione. Ron then started flicking his wand angrily down at the feather.

"No, stop, stop, stop!" Hermione sighed, stopping Ron. "You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar,"

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on!" Ron challenged.

Hermione turned back to her feather and smiled. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," With that, the feather began to float up and into the air gracefully, hovering once it reached about thirty feet into the air.

"Well done, Miss Granger! Ho ho! Splendid!" Professor Flitwick smiled, causing Ron to sigh and put his head down on his crossed arms.

Farther down the table, Seamus continued with his spell. "Wingard-Leviosa. Wingard-" BOOM! His feather exploded in front of him. Everyone stopped and stared in surprise until Harry broke the silence.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, professor,"

After class I waited behind with Hermione as she gathered her books before we followed the boys out of the room.

"'It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar,' She's a nightmare, honestly! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron laughed. I winced as I turned to see Hermione speed pass me and knock shoulders with Ron.

"I think she heard you," Harry said as the group came to a stop.

"No shit Sherlock," I growled at them before trying to catch up to Hermione. "Hermione! Wait!"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Hermione," I exclaimed through the stall door. I had nearly lost her when I had been chasing after her, but I had found her an hour ago crying in the girls bathroom, now empty because it was dinner time.<p>

"Go away, Rebecca," Hermione yelled at me, her voice breaking.

"No, I will not," I said firmly. "You know Ron. He is just a stupid git that can't hand someone showing him up. And of course Harry and the other boys laughed to make him feel important,"

There was a long moment of silence except for the couple of sniffles before I heard movement inside. I sighed and turned around to the sight of a cave troll with a large club standing behind me. My eyes widened as I stared up at the things as it glared down at me. As slowly as I could I began to pull out my wand before it began to take a step forward. I panicked and ripped my wand out, only to have it knocked from my hand as the creatures club through me across the room.

"Rebecca!" I heard Hermione yell before I looked up to watch the troll take out the bathroom stalls in one clean swoop.

"Hermione!" I yelled along with two boys voices. I looked up as Harry and Ron ran in and began chucking pieces of wood at the trolls head.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron yelled at the troll as Hermione crawled out from under the debris to me before the both of us moved to the nearest wall beneath the sinks. The troll turned and growled before swinging it's club down at us. Hermione moved right and I moved left, narrowly missing the club as smashed the sink between us.

"Help!" both Hermione and I yelled in desperation.

Harry then suddenly pulled out his wand and ran at the troll, grabbing onto the club to be swung up onto the trolls shoulders. The troll, being the dumb creature it was, looked around quickly, jerking it's head to try to find out what was on it's shoulder. Harry was yanked around until he accidentally shoved his wand up the trolls wand.

"Ugh," the four us hissed in unison.

Then the troll began to blow out his nose and jerk his head around again, trying to get the wand out of his nose. When the troll realized he couldn't do this, he grabbed at his face and ended up with Harry's ankle, holding him up, gangling upside down for it to see.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

"What?" Ron yelled back.

"Anything!"

I knew my wand was on the other side of the room and I didn't know about Hermione, so it was up to Ron. I shivered and watched Harry in horror as the troll tried to hit Harry with his club, but each time yanked Harry upward, making him miss.

"Hurry up!" Harry yelled as Ron pulled out his wand.

"'Swish & Flick!'," Hermione reminded him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron yelled. With that the club slipped out of the troll's hand and remained in the air. The troll stared at his hand confused for a moment before looking above him as the club dropped out of the air, hitting him in the head. "Cool,"

The troll dropped Harry and started to sway, stumbling toward Harry as he scooted back as fast as he could. Suddenly the troll just dropped, nearly hitting Harry if he hadn't have spread his legs.

There was a long silence before Hermione and I got up and walked toward the troll. "Is it dead?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, just knocked out," Harry told her as I walked up to him.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you?" he asked back.

I checked quickly, mentally checking myself until I reached my hand. I hissed and brought my hand up to find that a few of my fingers were angled the wrong way.

"I'd say no," I said casually as I looked down at me hand.

"Awe, freaky," Ron said looking down at my hand.

"We'll take you to Madame Pomfrey as soon as I get my wand," Harry said scrunching his nose as he looked down at his wand, still up in the trolls nose. He bent down and pulled it out carefully, causing the troll to groan. Wit the wand came a trail of snot.

"Ugh. Troll boogies," Ron murmured, scrunching his nose at the wand.

I spotted my wand beneath one of the sinks and quickly grabbed it with my good hand as I heard hurried footsteps enter the bath room. I looked up to find Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell all standing in the doorway, staring at us and the troll.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves both of you!" McGonagall exclaimed, looking at the two boys.

"Well what it is-"

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall," Hermione interrupted the boys, grasping the teachers' attention.

"Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked in shock.

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and I though I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me… I'd probably be dead," Hermione explained.

"And you Miss Sherwood?" Snape asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, slightly in shock. "I just needed to go to the bathroom,"

Snape didn't look pleased with my answer but I could tell everyone else wanted to laugh. "Maybe next time, Miss Sherwood, you should try controlling your blatter and use the bathroom after the troll had been captures,"

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part and am very disappointed in both of you, Miss Sherwood, Miss Granger. Twenty-five points will be taken from Gryffindor for both of your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentle I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points… will be awarded to each of you… for sheer dumb luck,"

Professor McGonagall turned to leave but before she could Harry called her back. "Professor!"

"Yes, Potter?"

"May we take Rebecca to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, I'm fine, I can fix it myself, Harry," I said quickly as I brought my hand behind my back.

"What is it, Miss Sherwood?" Professor McGonagall asked, eyeing me.

I gave Harry one good glare before bringing my hand out from behind my back. "Oh dear,"

"Don't worry, Professor," I said quickly, pulling out my wand and point it at the two strangely angled fingers. "_Episkey_,"

Pain shot through my hand and I gave a short yell of pain before the pain in my hand subsided. I looked down at my hand and smiled at me work, and then looked up at the surprised teachers staring at me.

"I told you I could fix them,"

Professor McGonagall sighed and shook her head before turning and leaving the bathroom. I turned back to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were all staring at me. I just shrugged and began to walk after McGonagall and Snape as Quirrell began to mumble and stutter.

"Perhaps you ought to go. It might wake up…"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all walked down the halls easily before Harry broke the silence between us all.

"Good of you to get us out of trouble like that,"

"Mind you, we did save her and Rebecca's life," Ron said quickly.

"Mind you, we might not have needed saving if you hadn't insulted Hermione," I bit out.

"What are friends for?" Ron said with a smile, making Hermione smile brightly as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not that.<strong>


	5. Quidditch and Nicholas Flamel

"Take a bit of toast, mate. Go on," Ron encouraged Harry, who was only picking at his food.

"Ron's right Harry, you're going to need your strength today," I said though I knew it would do no good.

"I'm not hungry," he insisted as Snape walked up.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin," "Have a nice day," I called after him, getting an odd look from everyone. "What? Just because he's mean doesn't mean we shouldn't encourage him to have a nice day. Everyone is mean for a reason," I told like, taking a bite from my toast.

"That explains the blood," Harry murmured to himself, staring after Snape.

"Blood?"

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as diversion so he could get past that three headed dog. But, he got bit, that's why he's limping," Harry explained.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret,"

"So you're saying-"

"That's what the dog's guarding-"

"And that's what Snape wants," I finished for them as the sound of an owl drew our attention upward as Harry's owl dropped a package on the table, a package shaped like a broomstick.

"A bit early for mail isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"But, I never get mail," Harry said looking at us all, looking confused.

"Let's open it," Ron smiled.

We four all made short work on the wrappings to reveal a broomstick, though it was pretty obvious. "It's a broomstick," Maybe not.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said, making him roll his eyes at me.

"That's not just a broomstick Harry, that's a Nimbus 2000" Ron exclaimed.

"Once again, thank you, Mr. Obvious," I said with a smile.

"Oh shut up, Rebecca,"

"But who sent-" Harry stopped mid sentence looking at the teachers table before a small smile lit his face.

* * *

><p>About an hour later it was time for the Quidditch game, Gryffindor against Slytherin, an interesting game if you ask me. Harry left us to get ready with the team while Ron, Hermione and I met up with Hagrid at the stands to watch the game with the rest of Gryffindor.<p>

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!" Everyone cheered loudly as the players flew onto the field, my eyes stuck on Harry. "The player take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!"

"Now, I want a nice clean game… from all of you," I heard Madame Hooch yell us to the players, though I doubted she get a clean game with Slytherin on the field.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game," the announcer said over the speaker as everyone watched in anticipation. "The Quaffle is released and the game begins!"

The game started out well with Gryffindor getting twenty easy points when Slytherin started playing dirty and knocking out players. After a while we and Slytherin were tied.

I watched Harry, who hovered over the game watching when I saw a flash of gold sped by him. He took off after it and narrowly ducked under a Bludger before his broom started acting odd, jerking around under him and doing reversals.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked, spotting Harry as well.

Hermione was looking through binoculars' and gasped before yanking them away from her eyes letting me look through them to see Snape mouthing some sort of curse.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" Hermione exclaimed beside me as I yanked the binoculars from my eyes.

"Jinxing the broom? What do we do?" Ron exclaimed.

"Leave it to me!" I said quickly, giving Ron the binoculars before pushing through the crowd.

Once I reached the stairs into the walkway beneath the stands, I started running as fast as I could, even morphing my legs longer so that I could run faster. When I finally reached the correct tower I took the stairs two at a time until I found myself beneath the seats, eyes the black robes I knew to be Snape's.

I snuck forward, taking out my wand and pointing it at Snape robes before saying; "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_,"

Flames shot from my wand and caught on Snape's robes, creating a smile fire, causing me to smile.

Instantly I ran back down the tower, morphing my legs back to their proper size until I came to a stop at the bottom, taking in the sight on the field.

Before me, Harry was flying on his broom while standing on it, his hand outstretched toward the Snitch. After a moment Harry was thrown forward and off his broom, rolling forward until he came back up on his feet.

He starting gagging, looking as if he was going to be sick when something golden flew out of his mouth and into his hand. The Snitch!

"He's got the Snitch!" the announcer yelled. "Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

"Gryffindor wins!" Madame Hooch yelled.

Everyone started cheering and yelling happily as Harry raised the Snitch into the air as his teammates circled him. I smiled widely and clapped for him.

* * *

><p>"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid exclaimed as we walked with him through the grounds.<p>

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?" Harry said sarcastically, getting Hagrid to stop in surprise.

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Ron and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"That thing has a name?"

"Well, of course, he's got a name! He's mine! I brought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid cut himself off.

"Yes?" I encouraged.

"I shouldn't have said that. No more questions! Don't ask anymore question! That's top-secret that is," Hagrid told us.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry tried to explain.

"Codswallop! Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher!"

"Hogwarts teacher or not I know a spell when I see one!" I said. "I've read all about them, learned about, practiced them, watched my father do them, and you've got to keep eye contact. Snape wasn't blinking!" I said firmly.

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

"Now listen to me, all three of you," Hagrid said, bringing us all to a stop to look up at him. "You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous! What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel,"

"Nicholas Flamel?" I asked in unison with Harry.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that," Hagrid mumbled to himself as he walked off.

"Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked us.

Ron and I looked over at Hermione who shook her head. "I don't know,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. <em>

_Ring the Hogwart bell. _

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. _

_Cast a Christmas spell_,"

Hermione and I past the ghosts as they sang happily, dragging our trunks behind us as we walked into the Great Hall and made our way over to where Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess.

"Knight to E-5," Harry ordered as his piece moved to the spot.

After a moment of thought, Ron smiled. "Queen to E-5,"

His queen moved and just before she reached her new spot she pulled out her throne from under her and smashed it into Harry's knight. After that the queen kicked off the remains of the knight and sat down in her throne again.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's wizard's chess," I smiled at her.

"I see you two've packed," Ron said eyeing our trunks.

"See you haven't," Hermione challenged.

"Change of plans. My parents have decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there," Ron explained.

"Good. You can help Harry then," Hermione smiled beside me. "He's going to look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel,"

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione leaned forward onto the table and said; "Not in the Restricted Section," drawing surprised expression from all of us. "Happy Christmas," And with that she walked off.

"I think you've had a bad influence on her," I murmured to them before following Hermione out of the hall.


	6. Home for Christmas

Christmas home was just how I expected it… bad. My father instantly turned his glares on me as I got off the train, refusing to speak to me. My mother however, smiled and greeted me, asking me all about school even though I had told nearly everything through my letters, but I didn't mind telling her all over again since it was very exciting for to have friends.

But it didn't take long until my father spoke. He was angry at me for being in Gryffindor, nearly the opposite house as Slytherin. I took all that he threw at me, thanking the gods that mother was there to save me. My father also had a field day when he found out who my friends were, a Weasley, a muggle born (though he used the other name for it), and the Boy Who Lived.

"Leave the girl alone, Gregory," my mother sighed sitting next to me with a protective arm around me as I tried not to cry. I had been having a wonder time and I should have figured my father wanted to ruin it all for me, it was in his nature.

"She can't do one thing I tell her to! My whole family has been in Slytherin!" he yelled at my mother, making her eyes go hard as she glared up at him.

"Well nearly my whole family has been in Ravenclaw and I didn't ask her to be in Ravenclaw, now did I?" my mother challenged.

My father huffed and turned back to me. "Go to your room!" he yelled. As fast as possible I jumped up and ran as fast as I could into my room, my mother not far behind.

* * *

><p>The rest of Christmas was very quiet between my father and I, though my mother tried to keep my spirits up. As gifts I received a broomstick, the same type as Harry's (though I didn't tell my father that), a new quill made of a Hippogriff feather which made me shiver, and a muggle MP3 player which my mother had gotten me, filled with all of my favorite songs (my father wasn't very happy at that gift though).<p>

Luckily it didn't take long until I was to go back to Hogwarts, and the night before going back I was lying in my bed reading a new book when my mother walked in.

"Don't stay up to late," she said quickly smiling at me. As she turned to walk out I gained my courage to ask.

"Mum?" She turned back. "I read a name somewhere and I was wondering if you knew who it was,"

"Who, dear?" she asked coming to sit on the side of my bed as I laid my book on my nightstand.

"Nicholas Flamel," I said shyly, making her eyes widen a bit and one of her eyebrows raise.

"Where did you read that name?" she asked.

"If I remembered I wouldn't be asking," I smiled.

My mother eyed me for a moment before settling a little bit more at my side. "Nicholas Flamel is the only alchemist that has ever succeeded in making the Philosopher's stone,"

"Philosopher's stone?" I asked.

* * *

><p>I immediately went to Harry, Ron and Hermione with the news, though Hermione seemed to have a book already that had information about it. I immediately began to tell them what I knew.<p>

"Fluffy is guarding something called the Philosopher's stone, also known as the Sorcerer's stone," I told them quickly, making them all stare at me wide eyed.

"What?" Harry asked, being the first to recover.

"I asked my mother if she had ever heard of the name Nicholas Flamel," I explained.

"Of course! Here it is!" Hermione exclaimed, having opened a book to a page. "'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal-"

"Immortal?" Ron asked to himself.

"It means you'll never die,"

"I know what it means!" Harry and I both hushed him and turned back to Hermione and her book.

"'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday,'," Hermione finished.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone," I told them.

Suddenly Neville hopped into the Great Hall looking at if his legs had been stuck together.

"Leg Locker Curse," I murmured to Harry as he stared at Neville as he hopped over to us.

"Malfoy," Harry said instantly.

"You have got to start standing up to people, Neville," I told him as he hopped up beside me.

"How? I can barely stand at all," he exclaimed as he nearly fell over. I quickly grabbed his sleeve and steadied him.

"I'll do the counter curse," Seamus said, standing up his wand in hand.

"No!" Neville nearly yelled. "That's all I need, for you to catch my bloody knee caps on fire,"

Seamus slammed his wand down on the table and glared at Neville. "I don't appreciate insinuations, Longbottom! Besides, if anyone cares to notice my eyebrows have completely grown back!" With that he stormed off, revealing the bald spot of the back of his head where his "eyebrows" had been taken from.

"Don't worry, Neville, I'll fix you," I said stand, pulling my wand from it's holder and pointing it down at his legs. "_Legoleaso_," **(Author's Note; Yes I made it up…)**

With that Neville moved, his legs separate again. "Thanks," he smiled as both of us sat down.

"Don't mention it," I smiled back.

"Look at you, playing with your cards. Pathetic," Hermione murmured looking at Ron. "We've got final exams coming up soon,"

"I'm ready. Ask me any question," Ron challenged.

"All right," Hermione smiled, looking over at me.

"What are the three most crucial ingredients in a Forgetfulness potion?" I asked.

"I forgot," Ron muttered, making Harry and I chuckle softly.

"And what will you do, may I ask, if this comes up in the final exam?" Hermione asked.

"Copy off you," Ron tried.

"No you won't!" Hermione exclaimed. "Besides, according to Professor McGonagall, we are to be given special quills bewitched with an Anti Cheating spell,"

"That's insulting! It's as if they don't trust us!" Ron exclaimed, making me roll my eyes.

"I wonder why," I muttered looking back down at my history book.

"Dumbledore again," Ron exclaimed throwing down one of his cards.


	7. Detention

After hours the four of us made out way out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. The night was cold and icy and it was eerily quiet as we made our way across the grounds, running as fast as we could. When we finally reached Hagrid's hut Harry banged on the door before it swung open.

"Oh, hello. I don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today," he said as began to close the door.

"We know about the Sorcerer's Stone!" we all yelled as the door shut.

It instantly swung back open. "Oh,"

We all walked into the house and sat down in that abnormally large furniture as Harry began to explain. "We think Snape's trying to steal it,"

"Snape? Blimey, you're still on about him, are you?"

"Hagrid! We know he's after the Stone we just don't know why!"

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it," Hagrid exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You heard. Right, now, come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today," Hagrid said as he made to throw us all out.

"Wait a minute. 'One of the teachers'?" I asked, catching his eye.

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments?" Hermione asked from the large chair.

"Right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except me and Dumbledore," his eyes widened and he began murmuring; "I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that,"

Suddenly a rattling sound came from behind Hagrid, within the caldron that sat over the fire. Hagrid turned and pulled out a large age hissing at the heat as he took it over to his table, the four of us following him.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, That? It's a… it's um…" Hagrid trailed off.

"I know what that is!" Ron suddenly exclaimed. I had a feeling about what it was, but wasn't completely sure. "But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it! Off a stranger I met at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact," Hagrid murmured as the egg began to move and crack open. Egg shards shot out everywhere as a small dragon emerged.

"Is that… a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon! That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania," Ron explained.

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh bless him look, he knows his mummy! Hello Norbert!" Hagrid smiled at he scratched the dragons chin.

"Norbert?" I asked.

"Well he's gotta have a name don't he?" Hagrid asked as if that was what I was asking, I just rolled my eyes and watched the baby dragon squeal and look around. "Don't you Norbert? Te de de de de!" Suddenly the dragon sneezed, sending a cloud of flame at Hagrid beard, catching the tips. "Oh! Whoa!" Hagrid exclaimed, patting at his beard to put it out. "He'll have to be trained up a bit of course," I smiled down as the dragon as it sneezed a few sparks. "Who's that?"

We all looked up at the window Hargis was looking through and I saw white blonde hair and blue eyes staring back at us before they went wide and the boy disappeared.

"Malfoy,"

"Oh, dear,"

We quickly left, I thanking Hagrid for his time, before we ran back toward Hogwarts, wanting to get back to our rooms before anyone was the wiser.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I ever met him," Harry was telling us as we walked down the halls.

"It's crazy! And worse, Malfoy knows," Ron murmured.

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Harry asked us as I watched Professor McGonagall walk out of one of the doors, glaring at us.

"It's bad," I answered him, drawing everyone's eyes to the teacher before us.

"Good evening," she greeted before Malfoy walked out behind her.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," I greeted, lowering my eyes.

Dread sunk into my skin as I felt myself morph into a smaller girl. I instantly stopped myself, fixing my height before anyone could notice the difference as McGonagall ushered us all into her office. She immediately began to lecture us we stood before her desk, all looking downcast and ashamed. "Nothing I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken,"

"Fifty!" Harry exclaimed.

"Each," McGonagall corrected, making me wince. "And to ensure that it doesn't happen again all five of you will receive detention,"

At first dread swept over me as I imagined what my father would say, and then how my mother would look at me, disappointment clear on her face. To me, the only thing worse that my fathers anger was when my mother, my only happy place, was also angry at me.

But then the rest of the sentence filtered through me mind, and I looked up at her and smiled as Malfoy stepped forward. "Excuse me professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us,"

"No you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, honorable as your intentions were you too were out of bed after hours. You will join you classmates in detention," McGonagall explained to him.

I tried as hard as I could to keep the smile from my face as Malfoy turned to glare at us, but I couldn't, for my life, help but smile at him.

* * *

><p>The next night we followed Filch out of the castle as he muttered to us about punishments. "A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming," I glanced at Harry wide eyed as he gave me the same look. Finally we reached Hagrid hut where I could see Hagrid standing with Fang, his gigantic dog, by his side. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest,"<p>

I shivered at the thought. If Dumbledore said not to go in, it must be bad, but I didn't say anything and just listened.

"A sorry lot, this, Hagrid," Filch muttered, making me glare at him angrily. "Oh good God you're not still on about that bloody dragon now are you?"

I glanced back up at Hagrid and noticed that his eyes were indeed rimmed and red, indicating that he had been crying. "Norbert's gone," he explained. "Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony,"

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Hermione asked. "He'll be with his own kind,"

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" Hagrid exclaimed. " What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all,"

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," I said, stepping toward him to pat his hand. He smiled sadly down at me before Filch broke in again.

"Oh, for God's sake pull yourself together man. You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have your wits about you,"

"The Forest?" Malfoy exclaimed, sounding frightened. "I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed," But neither seemed to be changing their minds, and Filch only seemed to roll his eyes at Draco. "And there are…" As if on cue, somewhere far off in the forest, a werewolf howled. "Werewolves!"

"Ah, there's more that werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that," Filch said, eyeing the forest. "Nighty-night," And with that he was gone.

"Right, let's go,"

Hagrid led us into the forest, the five of staying in a tight group behind him as we walked. It was eerie in the forest, and I understood the obvious nearing behind it's name, it was nearly pitch black besides the small bits of moonlight that the trees let in, and Hagrid's lantern.

Hagrid came to a stop near a fallen tree, where he leaned down and put his fingers into a small pool of something silvery, which I hoped wasn't unicorn blood.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked beside me.

"What we're here for. See that?" he asked, holding up his fingers up for us to see the silvery liquid dripping off of them. "That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by something. So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast," I shivered. "Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me," Hagrid pointed at them.

"Okay," Ron whined.

"Harry and Rebecca, you'll go with Malfoy," I scrunched my nose and looked over at Malfoy who looked at me in fright.

"Okay, then I get Fang!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Fine," Hagrid sighed. "Just so you know… he's bloody coward,"

At that Fang made a moaning sound and walk up to me, smelling at my face. "No you aren't are you boy?" I asked smiling at him as I petted at him.

"That's right, Sherwood, make friends with the animals," Malfoy murmured as he walked past me to grab a lantern, knocking his shoulder into mine.

"And who will Fang bite first if we're attacked?" I asked rhetorically.

Harry smiled at me and followed after Malfoy, leaving me to follow, Fang on my tail (Ha ha, no). I quickly walked up beside Harry and pulled out my wand looking about.

"_Lumos_," I whispered, instantly the tip of my wand began to glow brightly, lighting the path better than the lantern Malfoy held.

"Wait till my father hears about this! This is servant stuff," Malfoy exclaimed as Harry and I caught up to him.

"Running to daddy again, Malfoy?" I murmured, which got me a glare from him.

"If I didn't know better Draco, I'd say you were scared," Harry tried, getting Malfoy's attention off of me.

"Scared, Potter," he said as if it were silly, but then jumped as an owl hooted somewhere off. "Did you hear that?" he asked as Harry and I continued past.

"Come on, Fang!" I called back to him until I felt his side pressed against my hip.

"Scared!" Malfoy scoffed.

After a while more of walking, Malfoy just dropped the arm holding the lantern and let it swing at his side, letting me light the way. I rolled my eyes at his laziness and led the way, Harry and Fang close beside me. After we came to a clearing in the trees, with vines flowing over the ground, I felt Fang vibrate against my leg, and the begin to growl louder.

"What is it, Fang?" I asked quietly.

Then I saw it. Up ahead a cloak figure was hunched over the dead body of a white unicorn. I could hear the sound of sucking and slurping which made my stomach flip uncomfortably. Beside me, Harry's hand flew to his forehead as he hissed in pain. The sound must have alerted… it, because it looked up at us and growled.

"AH!" Draco screamed and took off with fang, leaving Harry and I with the hooded figure as it floated upward, as if it were standing. Harry and I both slowly began to walk backwards as the thing stepped, or floated, over the unicorns body and made it's way toward us.

"_Stupefy!_" I yelled, flicking my wand as the spell flew at the figure. But before the spell hit, the figure lifted it's arm and deflected it, and continued to walk toward us.

Suddenly, Harry fell, and grabbed my arm, forcing me down with him over the root as I heard the sound of hooves coming from behind us. I looked up in time to see a centaur jump over us and charge at the figure for it to flee.

Harry and I stood slowly watching as the centaur walked toward us, watching Harry particularly. "Harry Potter, you and your friend must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you,"

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature," the centaur sighed before turning to look at the dead unicorn. "It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips you have a half-life, a cursed life,"

"But who would choose such a life?" I asked quietly.

"Can you think of no one?" the centaur asked.

"You mean to say that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort?" Harry asked, making my eyes widened. I had just tried to Stupefy Voldemort? No wonder it didn't work.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment, Mr. Potter?" the centaur asked, bending down so that he was eye to eye with Harry.

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Harry said. Making both of our eyes widen.

At the sound of Fang's bark I looked up to see that the cavalry had arrived, Hagrid and all.

"Harry! Rebecca!" Hermione yelled down to us.

"Hello there Firenze. See you've met our young Mr. Potter. All right there Harry, Rebecca?" Hagrid asked. The two of us nodded.

"Harry Potter and friend, this is where I leave you. You are safe now. Good luck,"

"Bye!" I said with a smile as he turned and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>"You mean, that You-Know-Who is out there right now, in the Forest?" Hermione exclaimed as he all sat in the common room.<p>

"But he's weak. He's living off of unicorns," I corrected from my seat.

"Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will become strong again. He- he'll come back," Harry finished, slumping down into his seat next to Ron.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to… kill you, do you?" Ron asked.

"I think if he had his chance he would have tried to kill Harry tonight," I told him.

Ron swallowed hard. "And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final," Ron murmured sadly.

"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing," Hermione began, getting all of attention. "Who's the one wizard Voldemort is always feared?" We all looked at each other for the answer. "Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around you can't be touched,"

I got up slowly and inched my way slowly toward Harry until everyone's eyes were on me and then gently poked Harry in the arm.

"You're wrong, Hermione. I just touched him," I said trying to look completely serious, but after a moment all of us burst into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please remember to reveiw... please!<strong>


	8. Wicked

"I'd heard Hogwarts' final exams were frightful, but I found they're rather enjoyable," Hermione commented happily.

"Yeah, the Potions final was the easiest," I smiled, knowing I had gotten everything right.

"Speak for yourself," Ron grumbled.

I sighed and put an arm on his shoulder. "Ron relax, I helped you study. I'm sure you'll pass," I smiled encouragingly, and then glanced over at Harry, who had his hand on his forehead. "You all right, Harry?"

"My scar. It keeps burning," he groaned.

"It's happened before," Hermione tried.

"Not like this," Harry disagreed.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse," Ron suggested.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming," Harry hissed in pain again as walked out of the grounds and Hagrid's hut came into view. A look of realization flashed across his face and then he murmured. "Of course,"

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Harry took off, nearly running towards Hagrid, who sat on the steps playing a wind instrument.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid want more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry exclaimed before he came to a stop in front of Hagrid. "Hagrid, who gave you that dragon egg? What did he look like?"

Hagrid looked up, confused for a moment. "I dunno. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up,"

"This stranger though, you and he must have talked,"

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. And I told him, after Fluffy a dragon's gonna be no problem," Hagrid explained.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across three headed dogs do you come across even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him,' Take Fluffy for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep," Hagrid's eyes went wide as we all gasped, and he realized what he had just said. "I shouldn't have told you that," With that, we all took off back toward the castle as fast as we could as Hagrid yelled at us.

"Talk to you later, Hagrid!" I yelled back but kept running after Harry and the others, all the way through the castle until we ran into Professor McGonagall's room and up to the front of her desk where she sat writing.

"We have to see professor Dumbledore immediately!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore's not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London," she explained.

"He's gone! But this is important!" I exclaimed, getting a surprised look from the professor at my volume. "This is about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"How did you know-"

"Someone's going to try to steal it!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't know how you four found out about the Stone but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly,"

We all looked at each other and sighed in defeat before, quietly, leaving Professor McGonagall's office. But once outside McGonagall's office, Harry stopped us. "That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape. Which means that he knows how to get past Fluffy,"

"And with Dumbledore gone-"

"Good afternoon," My eyes widened as I turned to find Professor Snape directly behind me.

"Goo- Good afternoon," I greeted instantly out of habit.

"Now, what would three young Gryffindors, such as yourselves be doing inside… on a day like this?" he asked.

"We were- We were just-" Hermione stuttered.

"You'd ought to be careful. People will think you're-" Snape stopped at he looked over at Harry but continued. "Up to something,"

With that Snape walked off beyond us, leaving us alone.

"Now what are we do?" Hermione asked.

"We go down the trap door," Harry answered. "Tonight,"

"Wicked," I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: On to the adventure!<strong>


	9. The Sorcerer's Stone

That night we all got dressed and made our way down into the common room together, Harry with his new invisibility cloak. We crept down the stairs quietly, though I wondered if Ron knew the description of silence it to make no noise. When we finally got to the common room, we were met by a croaking sound.

"Trevor," Harry whispered.

"Trevor! Shh, go you shouldn't be here!" Ron practically yelled, making me roll my eyes.

"Neither should you," came a voice from the chair Trevor was sitting on. Neville stood and walked around the chair to face us, wearing footy pajamas. "You're sneaking out again aren't you?"

"Now Neville listen. We were- We were-" Harry tried but Neville cut him off.

"No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again!" he exclaimed, swallowing hard as he looked at each of us. "I'll- I- I'll fight you!" he tried, putting his fists up.

I slowly stepped forward and sighed. "Of all the nights to choose to stand up to someone, Neville, you picked the worst," I sighed again. "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus!_" With a flick of my wand, Neville went ridged and fell backwards onto the floor.

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that," Ron commented, making a gulping sound. "Brilliant, but scary,"

"Thank you," I said with a smile, flipping my hair.

"Let's go," Harry whispered, walked ing past Neville. "Sorry,"

"Sorry," "Sorry," "It's for your own good you know,"

Once outside the portrait hole, we all huddled together beneath the invisibility cloak and began to mover toward the third flood. Personally, the third didn't look as creepy as the last time we were there, but I didn't say anything.

"Ow! You stood on my foot!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, making me jump a little.

"Sorry,"

Once we got to the door I pulled out my wand and unlocked the door for us. "_Alohomora_," I whispered, and the door immediately creaked open.

Inside, we found all three heads lying over the dogs paws, eyes shut twitching a little bit as it dreamed.

"Wait a minute. He's-" A gust from one of the heads snores knocked the cloak off of us. "Snoring,"

"Captain Obvious has retuned," I muttered, getting a glare from both Harry and Hermione.

"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp," Harry murmured as he looked back around the room spying the harp.

"Ugh! It's got horrible breath," Ron groaned as another gust hit us.

"We have to move its paw," I whispered as I eyed the door.

"What?"

"Come on!" Harry exclaimed, kneeling near the paw.

"Wait," I hissed, gesturing for him to move back. He stared at me for a moment, like I was crazy, before moving as he saw me take my wand out. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," I whispered, and slowly and carefully, I lifted the paw, and gently set it off to the side of the door. Harry smiled at me before kneeling back down again, opening the door to peer down into it. I kneeled down next to him and looked in myself, to see nothing but darkness and the smell of a compost bin.

"I'll go first," Harry told us. "Don't follow me until I give you a sign. If something bad happens get yourselves out!"

After he spoke I noticed something. It was too quiet.

"Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" Harry asked as I noticed it.

"The harp. It stopped playing," Hermione said, looking back at the harp.

"Ugh! Yuck! Ugh!" I looked over at Ron to see him lifting something gooey and disgusting from his shirt. We all looked up at where it had come from to find all three heads glaring down at us.

"Jump!"

Didn't have to tell me twice. I jumped in after Hermione and landed softly on a large vine-like plant, black in color. Ron screamed and landed near with a thud. "Whoa! Lucky this plant thing's here really,"

Suddenly, I saw movement, I looked to see that it was the plant that was moving, coming at us. A tightness forced me to lookdown at my legs and then my arm. Thick black vines were wrapped around them and more were coming at me. I tried to twist and turn away from them, but they only seemed to grip me harder as more came, wrapping around my other arm and around chest.

"Stop moving, all of you! This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax! If you don't it'll only kill you faster!" Hermione insisted.

"Kill us faster? Oh now I can relax!" Ron yelled sarcastically, ripping and pulling at the vines.

"You might want to reword that, Hermione," I hissed as I stared down at the vines, trying not to move to much, now that the vines had me in a near death grip on me.

Suddenly, the plant seemed to swallow Hermione up, and she disappeared. "Hermione!" we all yelled.

"Oh now what are we going to do?" Ron exclaimed.

"Hey!" I yelled sarcastically, trying not to sound scared.

"Just relax!" I heard Hermione yell nearby, below us.

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry yelled near me, looking like he was being strangled.

Suddenly, everything seemed to sink around me as I felt the vines pulling me down until they dropped me. I stood up to find Hermione next to me, yelling up to the boys. "Do what I say! Trust me!"

A few seconds later, Harry dropped out of the vines and landed next to me. "Hey, I know you," I said with a smile, trying to joke instead of letting myself completely freak out. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he stood up, looking up into the vines where I could hear Ron screaming his head off.

"Help! Help! Help me! Help!"

"He's not relaxing is he?"

"Apparently not,"

"We've got to do something!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Harry yelled making Hermione jump.

He looked over at me and I raised my hands. "I'm spells and potions, not plants,"

He looked over at Hermione again as she began to mumbled to herself, trying to think. "I remember reading something in Herbology… 'Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun… but will sulk in the sun!' That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" Hermione yelled at me.

"Now _that_ I can do," I smiled, pulling my wand out and aimed it at where I could hear Ron. "_Lumos Solem!_" Suddenly, it sounded as if the plant itself was screaming, and then Ron dropped from where my wand had been pointed. "Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he murmured as Harry helped him up, then looking up at the plant. "Lucky we didn't panic,"

Hermione glared at Ron and I corrected him. "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology,"

Everyone turned at a strange fluttering sound, and I could see a door behind us. "What is that?"

"I don't know. Sounds like wings," Harry whispered unnecessarily.

We all cautiously walked through the door and into a room what was filled with moon light and small something's with wings, flying about above us.

"Curious, I've never seen birds like these," Hermione commented.

"They're not birds… they're keys. And I'll bet one of then fits that door," Harry said gesturing to the door across the room.

I watched as Ron and Hermione made their way across the room where Ron tried to unlock the using the Alohomora Charm, which ended up not working. Harry on the other hand, walked into the center of the room to where a broom floated in mid air, ready for someone to take it and fly.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione exclaimed angrily. "There must be a thousand keys up there!"

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle," Ron said, as I looked up at them.

"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" I yelled pointing at the short stubby old one among the long shinny ones as it flew by.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, drawing my eyes down to Harry who stood beside me.

"It's too simple," he murmured.

"Oh, go on Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest Seeker in a century!" Ron insisted as Harry looked over at me. I smiled encouragingly at him as he turned back to the broom.

When he grabbed it however, the keys all turned and flew down at him at an alarming speed. "Go!" I yelled at him as he jumped on the broom and took up, soon being nearly overtaken by attacking keys. I quickly ran over to the door to Ron and Hermione before looking up at Harry again. "This complicates things a bit!" I muttered.

"A bit?" Ron yelled.

The three of us watched as Harry flew around the room, keys chasing after him as he flew after one key. I smiled as he finally snatched it out of the air and flew down to us again.

"Catch the key!" he yelled, throwing it down to have Hermione catch it by jumping into the air.

"Hurry up!" Ron yelled at her as the door swing open. The three of us ran through and waited until we saw Harry fly through the door, slamming it behind him as we heard the keys slam into the door.

"Wow," was all I could say after that.

Then we turned to the next room. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all," Hermione murmured to us as we walked past piles of what looked like broken statues.

"Where are we? A graveyard?" Harry asked.

"This is no graveyard," Ron said as he and I continued, until I realized where we were. "It's a chessboard,"

On cue, the torches around the room lit, showing the checkered floor and the white chess pieces on the opposite side of the room.

"There's the door!" Harry exclaimed, pointing behind the white pieces. We all walked forward until all of the pawns whipped their swords out and crossed them with the neighbors, not letting us through.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Its obvious isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room," I said looking back at our pieces. "You'll have to lead us, Ron. I'm not that good at chess and you beat Harry most of the time," I said looking over at him.

Ron quickly nodded and went to work. "All right, Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione you'll be the queen-side castle and Rebecca, you take the king-side castle," I nodded. "As for me, I'll be a knight,"

We all moved to our places quickly, and after a moment of silence, Hermione spoke up. "What happens now?"

"Well, white moves first, and then we play," Ron said next to me from atop his horse as a white pawn moved out onto the board.

"Ron, you don't suppose this'll be like… real wizard's chess do you?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked around the board. "You there, D-5!" he yelled. The piece slowly moved out and to it's spot. After a second the white pawn pulled out it's sword and cut it down. My eyes went wide and I begged the Gods we didn't loose. "Yes, Hermione. I think this is gonna be exactly like wizard's chess,"

Ron directed the black pieces well, taking almost as many white pieces as the white ones did black. After a while, he called to Harry, "Harry, move diagonally four squares to the right," The other knight was then taken by the white queen. She smashed him to pieces and dragged him off the board mercilessly. "Had to let that happen. Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on," Ron explained.

It took a long time until it got down to having only a few pieces on each side, and somehow Ron had managed to keep us all alive and well.

"We're nearly there. Let me think…" Ron muttered to himself.

It took a long time so I looked around the board and spotted what I knew Ron was trying to get around. "Ron," I called to him, making him look over at me. "Just do it,"

"What?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison. Ron just stared at me, looking defeated. "Wait a minute," I heard Harry say nearby.

"Yes… I've got to be taken," I said simply.

"No you can't! There must be another way!" Hermione yelled.

"That's chess! You've got to make some sacrifices!" Ron tried to explain as I nodded sadly. "If Rebecca moves, she'll take her. Then I'll move and that leaves Harry free to check the king,"

"Ron," I called again.

"Yeah?"

"You sure about this?" I asked.

He slowly and sadly nodded.

Then I looked over at Hermione. "You promise to get Ron and I out?"

She shook her head and was about to yell again but Ron interrupted her. "Do you wanna stop Snape from getting that Stone or not?" She looked defeated. "Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it! Not me! Not Hermione! Not Rebecca! You!"

Harry nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Ron asked and I slowly nodded. "Castle to I-4,"

I swallowed hard and moved to my next spot. "You better get that stone, Harry," I murmured to him before looking at the oncoming danger. Slowly, the queen walked up to me and lifted her sword. I screamed when she slashed at me, and I could feel the blade cut across my chest and into my shoulder. I gasped and grabbed at my shoulder before she used the flat of the sword to hit me like a baseball with a bat.

After that, everything was a blur.

* * *

><p>I woke up later in the Hospital Wing, Hermione and Ron sitting between my and Harry's bed. Hermione told me what she knew and what Dumbledore had told her about what had all happened after I had been knocked out. She told me that it had been Professor Quirrell the whole time instead of Professor Snape and that Quirrell was now dead, about how Harry had gotten the stone and how Dumbledore had come back and gotten us all out of the chamber.<p>

I had been cut across the shoulder, but Madame Pomfrey told me that I would heal well enough except I would have a nasty scare. Luckily, and unbeknownst to her, I had my morphing powers to hide and sort of scar that would be left behind.

Before long we were allowed, and then forced to leave, since it was the nearly the last day of school and he had to get ready for the last feast. We had all wanted to stay with Harry, but Madame Pomfrey had shooed us out of the Hospital Wind.

I stood with Ron and Hermione near the stairs heading towards the Great Hall, my arm in a sling when I looked down to see Harry, smiling up at us. I elbowed Ron with my good arm, the one not in a sling, and pointed down at Harry

"You alright, Rebecca?" he asked.

"Eh," I said with a smile. "You?"

"Alright," Harry smiled. "Okay there Ron?"

"Alright,"

"Hermione?"

"Never better,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah! Everyone's safe! Review please!<strong>


	10. Write

"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding," Dumbledore was saying as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I sat in the Great Hall, our heads down as most of our house glared at us for loosing them so many points. "And the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points," Barely anyone clapped.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points,"

More clapped.

"In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points,"

People clapped and cheered.

"And in first place, with 522 points, Slytherin House,"

People, meaning Slytherin, clapped and cheered loudly.

"Yes, yes. Well-done Slytherin. Well-done Slytherin. However… recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award,"

Everyone looked around in surprise at this but remained quiet as we all looked up at Professor Dumbledore.

"To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points,"

Gryffindor clapped and cheered for her, especially Ron, who was the one in need of that cool use of intellect.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points,"

I smiled at Ron and nudged him gently as I watched the tips of his ears turn the same red as his hair.

"Third, to Miss Rebecca Sherwood, for her extensive knowledge of spells, and the bravery to willingly put herself in harms way for the good of all. 50 points," (Author's Note: I'm aware Ron did too, but it was the main thing Rebecca did) Everyone clapped and cheered for me but I kept my head down as I felt my face go red in embarrassment.

"And fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House… 60 points,"

Everyone clapped and cheered for him and I smiled widely at him, proud to be his friend instead of Malfoy's.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione exclaimed and we all looked up to Professor Dumbledore expectantly.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points… to Neville Longbottom,"

Everyone screamed an yelled and cheered for Neville, and I smiled at him happily, even though I knew I was the one that had put him in a Body-Bind.

"Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order," Professor Dumbledore clapped twice and the tapestries above us twitched before turning red and showing the Gryffindor insignia. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

We all cheered and stood, throwing our hats up into the air like at muggle graduations. We all cheered and congratulated each other enthusiastically, even the other houses congratulating us, though Slytherin stayed seated.

"Great job, Neville!" I yelled across the table to Neville who blushed.

* * *

><p>"Come on now. Hurry up, you'll be late! Train's leaving," Hagrid yelled to all of us as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all placed our trunks down and Harry and I handed our owls over to the person loading the luggage. Harry went over to Hagrid and talked to him for a moment before we all boarded the train.<p>

"Feels strange to be going home doesn't it?" Hermione asked as we all sat down in our own compartment.

"I'm not going home. Not really," Harry disagreed.

Once we finally got off at platform nine and three quarters, we went for out trunks and pets keeping together. "We need to keep in touch over the summer. Write each other everyday!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'll send you an owl," I agreed. "I'll need something to do while I'm at home besides practicing spells and potions with my father," I sighed.

"We'll all write each other," Hermione repeated.

"Thanks. I'll need something to look forward to," Harry said.

"Bye, Harry!" "See you, Potter!" Kids yelled out to us as they passed.

"I guess they forgot about all the points we lost," I muttered, smiling.

"We're till famous, especially Harry," Ron said.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," Harry sighed.

We stayed together, pushing out carts as we passed through the barrier with our things. We were might by Hermione's parents, and Ron's mother standing with Ron's little sister Ginny who pointed at Harry excitedly.

"There he is, Mum, there he is! Harry Potter! Look, Mum! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point," Mrs. Weasley admonished Ginny before turning back to all of us. "Busy year?" she asked us all.

"Very," Harry said. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley,"

"Oh, it was nothing, dear," Mrs. Weasley said with an easy smile.

"Ready, are you?" came a deep voice from behind us.

I turned around and saw a large man with an equally large mustache and a huge and purple face. I instantly recognized him to be Harry's… uncle. Behind him was a thin woman and a huge boy with brown hair, most likely Harry's aunt and cousin, Dudley. They looked scared of Harry, but Dudley was staring at me with a stupid smile.

Stupid boys.

"You must be Harry's family," Hermione's mother said, walking over with a bright smile on her face.

"In a manner of speaking," his uncle grumbled. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day," And with that he turned around and walked away, his wife and kid following close behind.

Harry quickly turned to Ron, Hermione and I with a sad smile on his face. "See you after summer, then,"

He waved and was about to leave when I called out to him, running at full speed before giving him a big hug. Then quickly, I placed three vials into his pocket, making him give me a confused look.

"One is a sleeping draft, another a forgetfulness potion and the other is Veritaserum, truth potion. Use them well," I said with a smile, stepping away from him. "I'll owl you. And just let me know if I need to send you any food, you're too skinny," I said, poking him in the stomach lightly. Harry laughed. "Try to have a nice summer,"

"Oh, I will. With your potions and the fact that they don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home… I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer,"

**THE END **

_For now…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Check out <em>Rebecca Sherwood and the Chamber of Secrets<em>!**

**"Tenna' ento lye omenta!" 'Until we meet again!'**


End file.
